Sueños
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Karl sueña con cosas, o más específicamente, con alguien al que sabe que nunca podrá tener. ¿Que consecuencias podría tener esto? Yaoi. JakexKarl. Ligero Limme.


_¡Hola mis lectores! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, otra vez del universo de Parte del grupo y de una pareja que les gusta mucho, y que podría considerarse casi cannon dentro de la historia… aunque no estoy segura del porqué, si hasta ahora ambos personajes no han tenido casi interacción._

 _Me refiero, por supuesto, a Karl y Jake; necesito inventarle un nombre a esa pareja._

 _Antes de empezar necesito aclarar algunos puntos:_

 _*Uno: Jake no es homofóbico ni nada por el estilo, simplemente es alguien al que le cuesta expresar y admitir sus sentimientos con palabras y, a veces, hasta con acciones. Cambia de parecer con rapidez, una vez puede decir No y al otro decir a la misma pregunta Sí._

 _*Dos: Karl puede ser muy inocente, pero recuerden que en teoría tiene unos 18 años, así que es completamente y totalmente legal 7w7_

 _*Tres: Si usted no quiere destrozar su visión inocente de Karl, salga de esta ventana inmediatamente_

 _*Cuatro: Si usted quiere destrozar totalmente su visión inocente de Karl, le tengo que decepcionar, pues esto es solo un Limme. Lo siento, no puedo hacer lemmon con esos dos._

 _Ahora, si usted está de acuerdo con todo esto, puede continuar._

 _ **Nota: Si quieren más KarlxJake pueden visitar la cuenta de Tötet Schöpfer (creador de Jake) donde tiene un fic llamado "¿Qué pasó anoche?" que es un trabajo conjunto de él y yo.**_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _ **Sueños±**_

-Karl, Karl, despierta-decía Jake zarandeándole ligeramente al rubio.

-Umm, 5 minutos más-se hacía el remolón el mayor.

-Oh, por Zalgo-se desesperó Glasses tirando de las mantas que tapaban a su amigo, aun así este siguió durmiendo.

Jake acerco su cara a la del otro antes de decir:

-Despierta dormilón.

Una sonrisa pícara se pintó en los labios del pelirrojo antes de que se inclinara para besar el cuello contrario. Karl inmediatamente echo su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo más de su cuello.

-Jejeje, ya sabía yo que no estabas durmiendo- se rio Jake y se inclinó otra vez, pero esta vez para besarlo en los labios.

El rubio sabía que quería aquel beso con desesperación, así que rodeo el cuello de Jake con sus brazos para acercarlo más a él y…

Karl se despertó sobresaltado y sintiendo el rostro caliente. No podía creer lo que acababa de soñar, creía ya haber arreglado sus problemas con _"ese_ " asunto en particular.

-"Al menos nadie lo sabe"- pensó medio aliviado.

Mas esa sensación se disipo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba; todo el color desapareció de su rostro cuando volteo y se encontró con Jake, quien, por su cara, no se veía nada feliz.

-Venía a despertarte, pero veo que estás muy a gusto con tus "sueños"-dijo el menor con un tono que era más cortante que los vidrios en su cuerpo.

El alma de Karl se cayó hasta los infiernos, ¡No podía ser! ¡Había hablado en sueños y Jake-kun lo había oído!

-Eh Ja-Jake-kun, esto, yo-balbuceo el rubio intentando sacarle algún pensamiento coherente a su cerebro.

Pero antes de poder lograrlo el otro salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo.

Karl sintió que algo en su pecho se quebraba. No era experto en el tema, pero hasta él sabía que así sentía el rechazo. Sus orbes azules se llenaron de lágrimas y se dejó caer de cara en las almohadas; sollozos escaparon de sus labios, lo único que quería era desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jake entro al comedor todavía con muy mala cara, la cual sus compañeros no tardaron en notar.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunto Hoodie- ¿Y Karl? Creí que ibas a despertarlo.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo- gruño Glasses y no pudo seguir conteniéndose- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabía que le gustaba a Karl?- pregunto sin rodeos.

El resto de los proxies se miraron un instante entre ellos.

-Si somos, eh, sinceros- comenzó Eyeless con todo el tacto que pudo reunir- todos lo sabemos desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Y por qué coño no me dijeron nada?- interrogó Jake bastante cabreado, pero intentando contenerse.

-Karl no quería que lo supieras, y nos pidió guardar el secreto-contesto Emily algo abatida- por eso simplemente no dijimos nada. Él no quiere que lo odies.

-¡Pero debieron decirme algo!-exclamó Jake.

-¿Para qué? ¿En que ayudaba eso?- le cuestiono Hoodie.

El pelirrojo no supo que responder. Estaba fúrico. Karl con el tiempo se había vuelto buen amigo suyo y no le sentaba bien enterarse así de que el rubio no lo quería solo como amigo; aquello mandaba al carajo su amistad.

Salió de la casa con los puños apretados y dando un portazo, con la cabeza hecho un revoltijo.

-Es un necio-comento BEN- como si él no le quisiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jake caminaba sin mucho rumbo, todavía fastidiado.

Sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sus pies pisoteaban las hojas secas causando un ruido de crujidos, que bien podría confundirse con el ruido de pequeños huesos.

No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo no le habían dicho nada?

Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron a un claro del bosque que reconoció enseguida. Una vez, regresando de una misión, había acabado ahí…no, eso no era cierto, había dado con el lugar siguiendo una voz que cantaba.

 _Un fenómeno de la naturaleza_

 _En conflicto con la realidad_

 _No encajo en la imagen_

 _No soy lo que quieres que sea_

 _Lo siento_

¿Y a quién había encontrado? Pues nada menos que a su amigo de bufanda. Mientras cantaba mantenía su vista en el cielo, o a la Luna más específicamente, así que no lo vio.

 _Fuera de la regla_

 _Fuera del sistema_

 _Un incordio_

 _Esa es mi existencia_

 _Tú quieres que cambie_

 _Pero todo lo que siento es ¡extraño!_

El ojiazul parecía triste mientras entonaba la canción, como si le trajera algún pensamiento melancólico, aun así sonreía.

 _¡Extraño!_

 _En tu mundo perfecto_

 _Tan extraño_

 _Extraño_

 _Me siento tan absurdo en esta vida_

 _No vengas cerca de mis brazos_

 _-"o siempre serás extraño"_ \- murmuró Jake recordando la última línea que había cantado el rubio- ¿tanto te preocupaba?

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día pasó rápidamente hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Sin embargo, Emily parecía abatida cuando preparaba una bandeja con un simple vaso de leche y unas galletas.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Liu.

-Nada, solo que Karl no ha querido probar bocado-contesto la azabache- es más, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra.

-Yo se la llevo-se ofreció Jake que había estado escuchando.

-¿Seguro?- cuestiono Emily con algo de duda.

-Sí, quizás conmigo reaccione-respondió Jake tomando la bandeja- aunque sea para golpearme.

Sin más se dirigió al cuarto de Karl.

Al entrar se encontró con la cabellera rubio dándole la bienvenida, ya que la cara de Karl estaba enterrada en las almohadas y le daba la espalda.

-Hola dormilón-saludo algo inseguro, pero intentando aparentar normalidad.

Enseguida, como si lo hubieran picado con un alfiler, el ojiazul brinco y comenzó a temblar.

-Vamos, no te pongas así- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca- solo te traje algo de comer.

-N-No-tartamudeo Karl apenas audible.

-"Oh, Zalgo"- pensó Jake- anda, solo tienes que comer, ¿Qué acaso no tienes hambre?

-N-No-repitió el rubio negando también con la cabeza.

Jake soltó un suspiro desesperado, aun así dijo con tono que intentaba ser juguetón.

-No me obligues a darte de comer en la boca.

Unos segundos en silencio pasaron antes de que Karl le hablara con voz temblorosa.

-N-No lo ha-harías.

-"Con que retándome"- se enojó el pelirrojo.

Agarro a su amigo del hombro y logro que lo mirara a la cara un instante. Lo que vio lo dejo petrificado: Karl tenía los ojos enrojecidos y apagados, al punto de que parecían vacíos, las lágrimas habían dejado surcos en sus mejillas… en breve, su cara era la representación más vivida de la tristeza y el dolor que había visto.

Algo se retorció dolorosamente en su pecho al ver aquello.

Tomo la resolución de cumplir lo dicho. Agarró el vaso de leche y le dio un trago, manteniendo el líquido en su boca.

Una vez más volteo a su amigo, pero ahora unió sus labios con los contrarios antes de que el de bufanda tuviera la oportunidad de volver a esconderse entre las almohadas. Ya en el "beso", vertió la leche en la boca del otro.

Karl estaba en shock, solo trago por reflejo. Aquello no se lo esperaba, su corazón comenzó a ir a mil por hora y el calor en su cuerpo alcanzo niveles inimaginables.

-¿Q-Qu-Qué e-e…?- intento articular.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te daría en la boca- se burló Jake con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Enseguida, el semblante del de bufanda volvió a estar sin vida; aquello no era una muestra de afecto, solo una obligación, su mirada evito la del otro.

-Comeré, vete- fue lo único que dijo en tono lúgubre.

-Ah, no, me quedare para asegurarme que te lo comas todo- replico el ojialmendra- si no Emily me golpeara.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer sin mucho interés. En ningún momento miró a su compañero y se mantuvo concentrado en la comida, hasta eso logró un poco de calma.

Por otro lado, Jake estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Por alguna razón que su consciente no podía captar, ver comer a su amigo le estaba afectando gravemente y de una manera que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Quizá se debía a que estaba en la cama o que comía con tanta lentitud y saboreando cada bocado que parecía que lo quería torturar (o al menos eso pensaba él).

Intento distraerse con algo, pero lo único que logro fue notar otros detalles del chico que tenía enfrente: La cabellera rubia que le caía desordenada por los hombros, la camisa blanca que se le ajustaba un poco al torso y, volviendo a su boca, las migajas que le quedaban prendidas de la comisura de los labios; el recuerdo de los suaves que estos se habían sentido contra los suyos solo termino de fregarlo.

¿El resultado? Tenía la boca echa agua y jadeaba ligeramente.

-Ya termine-anuncio Karl lamiéndose los labios para eliminar los restos de las galletas- ¿Ahora puedes ir-?

Antes de poder terminar la frase Jake lo interrumpió chocando sus labios de manera hambrienta. La lengua del pelirrojo se deslizo por la comisura de la boca contraria y, en un acto reflejo, el rubio la abrió, ansiando más contacto.

El ojialmendra no se hizo del rogar y exploro la húmeda cavidad un poco antes de tener que retirarse por falta de aire.

Ambos estaban jadeando por el apasionado encuentro entre sus bocas. Jake planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla del rubio antes de levantarse y retirarse de la habitación.

El ojiazul estaba más confundido ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Primero lo besa y luego se va sin decir palabra? En primera ¿por qué lo besó? Ya no tenía ninguna razón válida ¿Entonces por qué? No tenía sentido.

Jake volvió unos minutos después sin que él hubiera encontrado una respuesta.

El pelirrojo llevaba consigo un frasquito con un líquido violeta (que reconoció como la pócima que había creado Shadowlurker para darle una forma humana a los creepys que tuvieran una apariencia demasiado terrorífica) y un aparatito negro que no reconoció.

-No quiero lastimarte-aclaro Jake dándole un traguito a la pócima, tomando enseguida su forma humana- este es un insonorizador, hay uno en cada habitación, pero creo que Slenderman considero que no era necesario en tu cuarto, jejeje-explico pegando el aparatito en la puerta- y no tienes que preocuparte, también es mi primera vez- comento con singular alegría y un ligero sonrojo.

¿Insonorizador? ¿Forma humana? ¿No lastimarlo? ¿Primera vez? Ahora si se había perdido. Su mente tuvo que trabajar arduamente hasta que las piezas, de algún modo, encajaron, entonces sintió que cada centímetro de su piel se tornaba rojo brillante.

No estaba acostumbrado a pensar en esa clase de cosas, claro, su subconsciente podía hacerle soñar ciertas cosas, pero hasta ahí llegaba, si bien, no iba negar que le gustaban esos sueños.

Glasses se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Karl y le sonrió amablemente, cosa muy poca habitual en él.

-Tampoco es que vaya a obligarte a algo que no quieres-le aseguro acercándose y tomando su cara entre sus manos-pero por la manera en que me respondiste los besos pensé que estarías de acuerdo.

Eso era la verdad, ¿no todo este tiempo había deseado aquello? ¿no deseaba que Jake lo abrazara y lo besara y todo lo demás?

-Si lo quiero. Susurró inclinándose hacia delante y besando en los labios al pelirrojo.

Al principio el beso era dulce pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvía más y más pasional. Sus lenguas danzaban juntas intentando ganar espacio en la boca del otro; Karl enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jake y este se encontraba encima del rubio, con sus manos y piernas a los costados del cuerpo del contrario.

Un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas cuando se separaron, Jake lo lamió lleno de deseo; ya no le importaba si se contradecía a sí mismo, aquello estaba mal pero se sentía taan~ bien, tan endemoniadamente placentero.

-Siempre creí que no sabías de estas cosas- comentó Jake con una amplia sonrisa- que eras demasiado inocente.

-Me han explicado un par de cosas y q-quizás mi cuerpo recuerde otras- contesto Karl un poco nervioso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo has hecho?-inquirió Jake curioso.

-No lo sé, no lo r-recuerdo- dijo el rubio.

-Pues hagamos como que es la primera vez de ambos- propuso el oji-almendra volviendo a besar al mayor.

Siguieron así hasta que Jake sintió la rodilla de Karl rozando su parte más íntima, haciendo que jadeara.

El pelirrojo quitó de ahí la pierna de su compañero con una mano para pasar a acariciar los muslos de este.

-Ahh, ah, J-Jake- gimió Karl totalmente excitado.

-Voy a hacer que tus sueños se queden cortos- le susurró Jake con una voz lasciva.

Y sí que pensaba cumplirlo.

 **±FIN±**

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
